


Drunk On You

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in ones life where a decision has to be made.  When all other options are exhausted, there is the choice between swallowing your pride or holding on to it with a struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winning pairing of the poll for a Christmas GazettE fic. <3

There comes a time in ones life where a decision has to be made. When all other options are exhausted, there is the choice between swallowing your pride or holding on to it with a struggle. Okay, not in everyone’s life but it happened to mine. A job that I had held in a relative high position was gone. That had occurred only a few weeks ago. Now I was in the midst of trying something new.

Half new at least. The part I was familiar with was having casual sex with men while the part where I was paid for it, still overwhelming. This all came to me, after having a one-night stand; the man threw some bills down next to me, at least fifty thousand yen. Instead of feeling offended, I thought of it as an opportunity. One that could solve my current problem of being broke.

Still fresh on the whole hooker job, I had only done it a few times. There was no way I was going to wear skimpy clothing and stand on a street corner; I still held some of my pride. Usually I would find men that I would normally sleep for free beforehand then tell them that I cost something extra. Usually it went well, so far no problems.

As Christmas rolled around the corner, the available men had become almost non-existent. To treat myself for the holiday, I went to a nice bar and ordered a drink. It was a new (at least to me) bar, where I had never picked up a man from before. 

“Is this seat taken?” The generic line had come from an attractive man to his left, standing with a glass of what appeared to be whiskey on the rocks. Shaking my head, I refrained from rolling my eyes at his approach. Idly playing with my beer, I waited for him to strike up some kind of conversation.

“It appears to be just us here. Except for the tongue locked couple in the corner.” The man laughed, it sounded forced but not for my sake, more like the man couldn’t bring himself into a natural laughter. Looking at the man more closely, the way his brow creased and his dark eyes held no glimmer, I knew he was a lonesome man. Just like the men that paid me to fill a bed for a few hours.

“Most people spend Christmas Eve with their loved one.” I gave a curl of my lips, taking a sip of the beer that had already gone warm.

“I suppose that says a lot about us.” Raising his finger, the man ordered another drink. “I’m Yuu.”

My smile widened when two shots were placed in front of us. Of what, I didn’t care. We held them high, clanking the glasses together. Before we gulped down the foul smelling alcohol, I said, “Yutaka.” Then it went down, smoother than expected, I loved the burn it left down my throat, along with the warm afterglow in my body.

In my mind, that was a cheer to us, not spending Christmas alone. The romance was obviously not there, but never had I spent the holiday with anyone else before. Thoughts raced through my mind, I was breaking my own code as I let Yuu come to my own apartment and told him he could stay the night. After indulging in booze, we became a tangled mess of limbs on my bed. The heat from the alcohol and our bodies combined as he thrust inside had me feeling high on it all, my mind was in its own daze. As if I temporarily was leading another life.

Something had changed, Yuu’s body was pressed against mine, arms held me close, a soft snore that made me smile. I didn’t have the heart to charge him for the sex. Because it didn’t feel like ordinary sex. In the back of my mind, what it was lingered, but my conscious refused to admit it.

The morning came and he was still there. Last night, had been magical in ways that my brain couldn’t comprehend. My heart did a flutter but I chose to ignore it. “Get up.” I shrugged him off my body that had him almost completely awake. The look he gave me sent chills down my spine, causing me to look away. “You should go.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” He chuckled, this time it was genuine. Going around the room, I found his clothes and threw them at him. The half smile on his face fell. “Guess you really aren’t the romantic type.”

“Says the guy who fucked a stranger on Christmas Eve.” I snapped at him, my heart clenched, this was harder than I thought.

“Do I have to know you for a specific time frame to be romantic?” Yuu remained calm, putting on his clothes, when he looked at me; I realized he was dead serious. 

“Maybe.” How ridiculous I must sound. Give my body to any stranger, but for the rest of me, it was too difficult to give in. This foolish man, Yuu, who I had amazing sex with once, wanted all of me. And he was determined to meet his goal.

 

Eighty-three days (I’m not keeping count) after our first encounter, I had seen Yuu in the bar a number of times. The same events from Christmas Eve taking place each time. Every time, Yuu would try to give me a kiss and I would turn my head away. Every time, Yuu would spend the night and confess his love for me in the morning. And every time, I told him to get out.

 

A year after our first meeting, we sat in the same seats, at the bar on Christmas Eve. I believe I drank more than the previous year. Yuu’s persistent attitude was finally edging away the pathetic bearer I held onto all this time. “Why do you want me?” The bar was empty again, but I kept my voice low, afraid of sounding too weak.

“You’re perfect.” Yuu cupped my cheek; I couldn’t help but smile at the cheesiness of it all. “I love it when I get to see those dimples.”

I was sure to be blushing now. Still it wouldn’t take away the fact I had been sleeping with countless men for money. No one loved a whore; I had accepted what I had become long ago. “Hardly.”

“One day, I will make you believe it.” Yuu sipped on his drink. In a way, Yuu was my only friend, even if we did only drink and have sex, I was afraid to ruin it by letting him do what he wants, or maybe I was just making up excuses.

“That day, I’ll be buying the drinks.” I smirked at him, our beverages empty, it was time to start our ritual, but since today was Christmas Eve, I wondered if it would be like last year. Sex with Yuu hadn’t been that amazing since then, though it was still pretty good.

Here we were, Yuu kissing my body from the top of my head down to the tips of my toes. It had my skin tingling and itching for more. Moving up my lean figure, he looked into my eyes and with one swift movement he filled me. The spark that ignited within me last year came back, I parted my lips, a silent plead. And Yuu knew exactly what I wanted.

Our lips finally met for the first time, only a soft brush against skin. I could smell Yuu’s own unique scent, mouths still connected; he stroked my hair as he shifted inside me. Needing more, I held his head in place; our lips fitted together just like our bodies. His taste mingled with whiskey, made me turn my lips up, breaking our perfect fit. It reminded me of the first time we met, again.

“What?” Yuu murmured against my lips. 

“I’m a whore.” I whispered back, instead of him stopping as I expected, he kept up his momentum. 

“I know.” A wave of relief washed over me but was soon replaced with unanswered questions and worries. “You’re mine.” Yuu added, making my heart rate intensify. On Christmas morning, I didn’t tell him to get out.

 

Three hundred and seven days later, Yuu showed up at my apartment unannounced. Our arrangement was always, bar, drinks, and then sex. Overcoming my shock, anger set in. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to say Happy Birthday. I brought flowers and wine.” A bouquet of white carnations was in his hands. Recalling on our past conversations, I don’t remember telling him my date of birth. But then again most of the time we talked, I was intoxicated.

“Couldn’t afford a dozen roses?” I stepped back, letting Yuu come inside my neat apartment. 

“I thought these were more romantic.” Yuu beamed, helping himself to find a vase to put them in.

“No, roses are.” Giving him my signature look, where he knew I was just being a tease, I opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. I felt him move behind me and then his warmth surrounded me, hands sliding around my waist.

“I was thinking.” So was I, about how soon I would need to find a client and pay my bills. “This Christmas, instead of siting in a stuffy bar and getting drunk. We could go somewhere. Together.” The thought of it made me pull away from Yuu’s embrace. 

“Why? You come here uninvited and then you want to take me away somewhere.” A familiar fear chilled my bones as I waited for an answer. Yuu just pulled me close again, a smirk fitting on his face.

“I told you already. You’re mine.” 

 

That conversation ended with a heated kiss, which then led to finishing the bottle of wine. After it was done, they made love on the floor near the fireplace. Yuu, the hopeless romantic. I dried and pressed the carnations before they died and hung them in my bedroom, a reminder. 

 

Christmas came once again; true to his word Yuu had brought me away. Traveling north, we ended up at a remote hot springs. He must of paid extra since we had our own spring, all to ourselves. After settling in, I could finally feel myself relax as my body sank into the heated pool.

“Isn’t this nice?” Yuu bit my earlobe, his hand resting on my thigh underneath the water.

“Very.” My voice was like a purr, whenever I was around Yuu now, I completely lost myself. Morphing into whatever he wanted me to be. At that point I realized I would do anything for him.

Later in bed after a satisfying round of intercourse, Yuu held me close as he rummaged for something behind his pillow. A single ring, just a simple silver band. “Yutaka.” We shared a simple kiss. “Marry me?” What an absurd question. I still viewed Yuu as a stranger, one that twisted my heart to his will. Even so, I couldn’t help but nod my head, fearing my voice would betray me.

The band slipped on to my ring finger, Yuu smiled wide. “Merry Christmas baby.”

Glancing from the silver jewelry to his brown eyes, I felt my face stretch into a smile just as big. His finger brushed against one of my dimples. “Merry Christmas.” At last, I would be spending the holiday with a loved one. Then it occurred to me that was the first time we made love sober.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I had to sneak away from family to write this out in a few hours. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, this was an expierment, for one the first person POV and I don't know the style. XD Please don't hate me, it is all extremely left open to interpretation. Hopefully it was enjoyable and I can't write more on my fics soon. Sorry it wasn't that long... <3


End file.
